Chara vs Antisepticeye
Description Pure evil combatants enter the ring as the slayer of monsters faces off against Jack's Dark Side Intro A Dark Place. The space between mind and body. Chara materializes in this place, but she feels a presence here. One that hasn't been felt before. Chara: Who's There! Who dares to enter my realm. A giggle is hear from the blackness. A figure emerges from the blackness, or rather he forms himself from the Darkness. Antisepticeye: I could ask the same about you. Chara: Leave my realm, I won't ask again Antisepticeye: Try and make me Fight Chara swings at Anti but anti teleports away from swing. Anti appears behind Chara and kicks him to the floor. Anti brings out his knife and swings at Chara but Chara rolls out of the way. The both swing their daggers and they clash. A rumble felt throughout the mindscape. Anti punches her and sends her flying across the mindscape. Chara heals herself and charges at anti. Anti sidesteps and sticks his foot out. Chara trips and falls onto the floor. Chara swings her sword the side and cuts antis ankle. Anti falls to the floor. Anti: Bitch Anti tackles Chara kicks Anti off. Anti brings out his knife and slashes at her, making a cut on his cheek. Chara yells and brings out the true knife. Anti swings at Chara but Chara swing the real knife with all her might and shatters anti's knife. Anti: NONONONONONONONONO! Chara: Die! Chara swings and cuts anti's arm off and slashes him in half. Chara: I told you to leave, but you didn't take it. Suddenly a voice is heard from behind Chara Anti: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You think you can get rid of me that easily!? Chara is shocked to see long black tendrils emerge from anti's top half and grab his bottom half. They merge and stich Anti back together. Anti looks at his arm, still on the floor. Suddenly the hole where his arm was grows a long black tendril. The tendril sprouts a hand and claws. Anti's new dark arm smashes his old one to paste. Chara attempts to cut Anti's dark arm off but her knife just phases through. Chara steps back and braces herself as Anti punches her in the face. Chara swings at his waist and cuts through the black tendrils once again, striking with enough force to send Anti's top flying up. But only for about 5 feet as more tendrils lash and stich him together again. Anti slashes at her had and causes the True Knife to separate from her. Chara brings out the toy knife and slashes Anti down the middle. Anti splits in half but more black tendrils stich him once again. Chara knew what she had to do. It would be tiring to do it all by herself but it had to work. Anti: Face my wrath! Chara threw the toy knife with devastating accuracy, lodging it in anti septic eye's eye. Anti stumbled back in pain as Chara dove for the true knife. Chara turns around. Anti pulled the Toy knife from his eye. The hole where his eye had been began to refill with black goo. The goo solidified and turned into Anti-septic Sam. Anti's arm grew in size and turned into a chainsaw. But just before Anti brought the saw down, Chara preformed the world ending slice. Again and Again, Chara slashed, cutting Anti into tissue, then cells, then Atoms before cutting those apart and destroying every glimpse of Anti. Chara was exhausted and nearly passed out from the stress. Suddenly she noticed something, Anti-Spetic Sam still lie on the floor. Suddenly it was propelled into the air. A black web slowly spread out from the eye, Becoming a head. Chara: No! That's impossible! The Head becomes a body, then legs, then arms. A black and shadow form stands in the shape of Antisepticeye. Anti has become the True Anti! True Anti: I have come back from death before, Why did you think destroying me was going to change that!? Chara tries to fight but the World Ending slice took too much out of her. True Anti grew to the size of a building and raised his foot. Spikes protruded from his heel True Anti: Now witness the might of the True Anti! Anti brings his foot down and crushes Chara. Ending her. Winner: AntisepticeyeCategory:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Knife Fight Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4